Such filter presses have been known, for example, from German Patent 2,923,864. By the plate-conveying slide, the filter plates are pulled in succession off the filter plate set in order to eject the filter cakes so that the filter cake chambers in the respectively separated plates are opened up for cake ejection. Since the filter cakes in many cases adhere strongly to the filter cloths, it is known to provide such filter presses with means for scraping off the filter cake as described for example, in DOS 3,608,774. However, the use of such scraper means delays the operation of the filter press, and, depending on the filter cake material, the scraper can also lead to an undesirable fouling of the filter cloths with solids.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,663 to suspend the filter cloths on rods and subject the ends of the filter rods, laterally projecting beyond the filter cloths, to jarring impacts by means of a vibrator. These jarring impacts, however, are oriented substantially in parallel to the filter cloth plane and, consequently the vibrating motion fades as early as in the upper zone of the filter cloths and, in contrast, hardly any detachment of an adhering filter cake can be effected in the lower zone of the filter cloths. Additionally, the vibrators therein are arranged on separate, external guide rails of the filter press, and relatively expensive regulating devices are provided therein, in order to orient the vibrators in each case to the filter cloths of the filter plate that has been segregated for filter cake ejection.